The Next Generation
by Deora
Summary: What do you do when the 6th has gone missing along with the Uchiha Anbu Black Ops? Even more so, what do you do when their your parents? Will the next generation have what it takes to save their elders?
1. Chapter 1

They were more than comrades, at least to her. They had been together sense they were Gening, much like their parents had been on the now legendary squad seven. She had heard stories, seen photographs and she never got tired of hearing about her sacred blood line. She resembled so much of her mother yet she seemed so far less fragile than the pink haired Anubu and she believed she had her father to thank for that.

Hair blacker than the feathers of a fallen angel and green eyes brighter than the fresh buds of spring and her mother's fair skin and exceptional curvature, she was clearly extraordinary and it was blatantly obvious, an Uchiha. And though she resembled her mother's physical aspects the parts of her father that she had inherited were painfully unavoidable for when the red mixed with her raven hair, everyone knew who she belonged to. Estella had always been independent, rambunctious and a rival to everyone in her class in all things Ninja. Though despite her fiery personality she had been stricken with her mother's kindness and gratitude, even when she finally managed to processes the power of her father's Sharigan and became something of legend she still managed to stay grounded.

Though the Sharigan was nothing short of a mile-stone in her training it wasn't the only thing she developed in her 17 years existence. Through her perseverance and the help of her mother she had inherited and perfected her mother's strength and healing abilities and became nothing short of a force to be reckoned with. But despite her physical attributes, skills and legendary blood line she was far weaker than her exterior ever gave her credit for and she felt foolish to let such emotions twist their way around her heart and distract her from her studies and her missions. Without much warning he consumed her focus yet she'd never let him know it, he'd think her a fool for thinking of anything but Ninja way and though those white eyes might of seemed empty to anyone else, she knew better. They had been placed on the same team BECAUSE of their gifts, Estella's Sharigan eyes and Daemon's Byakugan they had been dubbed the unstoppable team. Yet despite all her efforts every time that blond hair menace of a man smiled at her and looked right through her soul, her heart melted to the ground and she was weak against everything except her self control.

Daemon looked so much like his father, his hair even spiked the way his fathers did yet he had inherited his mother's eyes. He was always kind natured and gentle yet loud and persistent at everything that was thrown his way and Estella couldn't help but feel blessed to have him on her side. She could recall the day their teams were picked so vividly and though it had only been a few years it seemed so long ago. She could still remember the way her heart dropped at the sound of her and Daemon's name being called together and her ivory cheeks flushed an unusual shade of rouge. She was indeed a hopeless romantic and her mother found it invigorating that her daughter had found someone to dote over but her father would have none of this "boy" nonsense, or so he called it. And every time there was word of a mission for the two young Nin, her father would grunt and fold his arms across his chest, giving the Uzamaki boy a bone chilling stare as if it warn him to keep his mind on the mission and the mission on 

his mind and off his voluptuous daughter, or he'd give him something to think about. But Daemon knew better, he had heard stories of the mighty Uchiha and Uzamaki clash from when their parents were their age and he had seen the power of the Sharigan with Estella. He'd be a fool with a death wish to challenge someone who had years to perfect his craft and the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops.

Sasuke knew the way his daughter felt about the Uzamaki boy though he was fairly certain she was even unaware of the emotions than ran deep in her heart. But every time that blond menace of the gene pool came around he could see her eyes light up and her soul spark with happiness and he knew he saw that same look in Sakura's eyes every time he entered the room. Having a daughter was a difficult task for Sasuke, for women were such fragile creatures by nature and he had always protected them in some way. However, Sasuke's concerns for his daughter were mixed with fatherly hostility when it came to Daemon for more than one reason. First of all, his thoughts skidded to a jolting stop every time he heard the word "mission" escape his precious daughter's lips, for it was on a mission that Sasuke and Sakura conceived Estella, though they were married at the time. And second, her affection towards another man was more undeniable proof that his first born was growing into a woman and he was no longer the only man in her life. And though Sasuke still had the adolescence of his younger son to look forward to, Estella would always be his one and only girl and it killed him more than he'd admit to let her go.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**AN: It all started with a picture, lol. Which can be found at www. Nami86. Deviantart. Com (no spaces) under her NARTUO folder and the deviation is titled "The Next Generation." I got inspired…and couldn't resist…so now I have two stories in production.**

**I do not own naruto nor do I own the drawing by Nami86. All rights for that picture belong to her.**

**So yes…Sasuke and Sakura got together and made babies…**

**And Naruto and Hinata got together and had a son.**

**Am I a horrible person for naming their son Daemon?? Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was bright and full of potential, or so Estella hoped. She had been instructed by her Sensei to meet up with him at the school with Daemon for their next mission/assignment. Estella grumbled and rolled out of bed, cursing the early morning sun under her breath before she began to dress herself. Lazily she pulled a navy blue shirt that bore her family crest on the sleeve over her head, ruffling her already messy hair before she slipped on a pair of black cargo pants and her black open toed sandals. She then moved her way to the mirror, where she diligently brushed her onyx locks of hair before tediously placing her metal plated headband in her hair, just like her mother did at her age before a gentle knock adverted her eyes from her own reflection.

"You're up early." Sakura's sweet voice filled the room as Estella turned to look at her, a smile creeping across her youthful face. Estella loved her mother and furthermore loved looking at her, it was simply amazing how little both her parents had aged yet even still, she found in comparison with old photographs, her parents only seemed to get more handsome and beautiful as time went by.

"Yeah…" Estella replied before taking a moment to stretch vigorously. "Sensei requested Daemon and I meet him at the school to brief us on an assignment he has for us." She dropped her arms out of her stretch and sighed heavily, still smiling before returning her gaze to fall on her mother's gentle face.

"Well…" Sakura grinned "come eat some breakfast and say goodbye to your father and brother before you go gallivanting off." Sakura instructed before leaving her daughter with her privacy.

Estella did as she was instructed, taking her place at the breakfast table where her younger brother, Daisuke, had already engaged in rapid conversation about his studies at the academy. 10 years apart in age, Daisuke was a rival to his sister already in the art form of the Ninja yet it was all playful banter. They had many things in common in personality; however Daisuke had inherited his mother brash personality more so than Estella but all the same Sasuke was just as patient as he had been with Estella in their at home training and both their parents made a point to make them feel equally valued in all aspects of life. Estella smiled gently down at her brother who continued to talk, there was no doubt they were related yet the only thing either of them shared in looks was their fathers raven hair and though Daisuke had not yet mastered the Sharigan, that was another trait they would soon both possesses.

Daisuke was always pleasant natured and adored talking to anyone and anything that would listen and over the years he himself had become a good ear of sympathy. He was the spitting image of Sasuke, from his hair and eyes to even his bone structure, the Y chromosome had sculpted Daisuke after the man who created him, so much so that it was almost frightening. Yet all the same, despite their large age difference, Estella loved her brother and they had many fun and wholesome training sessions together and while Daisuke began to end his long winded story book of the action he was enduring at school, Estella waited patiently to inform her father of the mission she had today.

"Father…" Estella said gently, waiting for his black eyes to meet her green orbs. "I have a mission today. I'm meeting Sensei at the school so he can brief us over it before we leave."

"Can I come?!" Came the ecstatic voice of the young Daisuke who stared at his elder sister with adoration shining in his eyes.

"Nonsense, Daisuke. You'll have your turn when you graduate from the academy." Sakura attempted to reason with the strong willed seven year old who merely groaned in protest.

"Will Daemon be accompanying you?" Came the somber voice of Sasuke.

"Yes, Father." She winced, catching a glimmer of a glare flicker through his eyes before Sasuke looked up to see the stern expression of his wife that read _"don't start." _Sasuke coughed and Estella swore she heard him growl under his breath. She wasn't exactly sure why her father disapproved of Daemon, he was an exceptional ninja, kind, gentle, intelligent and if nothing else the 6th Hokage son! Estella sighed under her breath _if someone like Daemon doesn't impress father…I'm almost certain no one will. _Quietly she excused herself and grabbed her things to leave before a firm hand wrapped around her forearm, stopping her exit. Slowly she turned to see her father looming over her and gently he wrapped his arms around his fragile daughter and hugged her tight before pushing her back and gently kissing her forehead. Estella smiled, she loved her father, though she knew few understood his stand-offish ways and his sometimes over baring nature yet still she was in fact, for a lack of a better word, a daddy's girl.

"Be Careful." He whispered gently into her ear before sending her on her way.

She left quickly, wondering if Daemon was waiting on her. Quickly she made her way up the dirt path and weaved between people. The courtyard was crowded, as it always was and Estella cursed and scorned those who refused to get the hell out of her way. But one spot in particular seemed more swarmed than usual and out of sheer curiosity; Estella made her way towards the crowd in an attempt to see what all the fuss was about. It didn't take long for her to figure it out, for there, towering over a hoard of females was Daemon. Estella felt her face burn with unnecessary jealousy, she hated all those disgusting fan girls and she'd burn them all with the Fire-Style Jutsu her father had taught her if she for one second got the chance. However it was times like these that filled Estella with the uncommon emotion of insecurity, she knew very well Daemon could have any girl he wished and she saw no reason for him to simply "settle" on a girl so common looking as herself. Though the fact still remained, despite his upbringing and his hoard of fan girls he was still the most humble person Estella had ever met and she firmly believed (and hoped) that he was just as disgusted by the atrocious behavior of the other women as she was.

Frustrated with the flock of estrogen that surrounded her she began to shove her way into the picture, Daemon spotting her halfway through and when she looked up she distinctively saw him mouth the words _help me _while looking her straight in the eyes. That was the signal she needed to start shoving broads to the ground, her Amazon strength becoming more useful than she deemed at that point in time. She continued to forge her path until she felt his hand grab hers and she tugged him away from the horde of women that were beginning to over run him. Once Estella broke him free of their clutches they each made a run for it, Daemon using his father's shadow clone to escape the stampede. They managed to outsmart the rush of women and escaped to safety inside a small class room, waiting for them all to pass and get a good distance away before they promptly turned to the other and began to laugh excessively.

"I thought I was a goner!" Daemon exclaimed through his laughter while he attempted to catch his breath.

"Maybe I should be your full time body guard, clearly you can't take care of yourself!" Estella teased, smiling at him playfully, Daemon shoving her gently in response to her comment. She giggled and he chuckled and then their eyes met, lingering a moment too long to be comfortable. Estella felt the color begin to rise in her cheeks while she watched what seemed to be Daemon's white eyes study her face, his hand slowly reaching up to brush some wild strands of hair from her emerald eyes and resting on her blushed cheek. Daemon knew all too well he could lose himself in those green pools and he'd let himself if he could. But the mission came first, not love, they still had so much to learn and distractions were not an option. He cursed himself gently under his breath for letting his gaze linger before he quickly darted his eyes to the ground and cleared his throat before standing, extending a helpful hand to Estella while she casually rejected. He smiled gently, she was the not the kind of person to except even the smallest of help from anyone and he knew not to take it personally.

"We should attempt to find Sensei, I'm sure he's looking for us." Daemon spoke softly before looking down at Estella who nodded silently in response though inside she was screaming. She wanted to pin Daemon to a wall and kiss him more passionately than he had ever been kissed before, she wanted to tell him, longed to tell him. _But the mission…_ her thought trailed, she didn't want to finish that over used sentence that controlled her life and for the first time in her life she hated being a Ninja. For beyond that metal plate that held so much significance was nothing more than a lonely, heart sick girl who longed to feel the embrace of her cherished comrade and best friend.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**AN: I'm taking this story slow…as far as updates go that is. I'm trying to limit myself to one or two a week. I have a terrible habit of uploading almost every day when I write a new story...lol. I'm sorry if the story seems slow right now...but I'm trying to build and get you attached to these two characters. Lets hope I succeed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen of the village of Konoha and Estella had confined herself to her room. Her parents had left a note saying they had been called away on a mission and hoped to be back by morning. It was typical for her parents to be called away and though she and brother often ran the risk of being orphaned, it just made them appreciate their time together as a family that much more. She stood before her mirror, nothing but the waxing moon light illuminating her surroundings, her red sharingan eyes glaring back at her while strands of her long black hair hung around her face. She stood silent, clutching her plated headband in her right hand, careful not to strain too hard for fear of cracking the sentimental accessory. The house was empty, her parents had made arrangements for Daisuke to stay over with a friend for the night or until she or her parents returned, such was the life of a Ninja.

The hostility she had felt for her way of life earlier that day had yet to fade. And while she attempted to push the irrational thought of leaving the village and this cut throat emotionless way of life the feeling was still present in her body.

_I can't go on a mission like this…_ She thought to herself, shifting her eyes away from her bedroom mirror to look at the lingering moon that proudly hung high in the sky. She let her now green eyes linger on the silver disk as if it held the answers to all her uncertainties before she turned her head down to look at the headband that rested in her hand. Once the swirled insignia against the blue silk had possessed so much meaning to her but now it had become a reminder of a life she could never live. She exhaled deeply before she moved to tie the plate back in her silky hair and pulled it tight, her eyes becoming focused and clear. She had worked too hard and come too far to quit now and Daemon was counting on her, this wasn't just a job, this was a way of life and she knew she would either embrace it and live miserably happy, or deny it and make her father's mistakes and though she was certain her mind was clear and her decision made, uncertainty still riddled her thoughts. While her mind sifted through the array of thoughts that consumed her intellect Daemon was closing in her house, dressed accordingly in his mission gear with his hands stuffed in his pockets he watched the ground while he walked, aimlessly kicking small rocks across the dirt path his blond hair glinting off the moonlight.

He was also in the same unsteady boat of emotions as Estella. He longed to tell her his true feelings that he had been harboring for roughly two years but to be consumed with anything but his studies just felt awkward. He feared to disappoint his father by aimlessly following his heart and he desperately wished for his advice on the subject but the village had consumed his attention all week in perpetration for the upcoming Chunin exams and he dare not trouble his gentle natured mother over his inner turmoil's. He sighed to himself, stopping at the small white gate that surrounded the Uchiha manor, a serene smile creeping across his lips. Just the thought of seeing her brought peace to his troubled mind and he wished they were meeting out of companion ship rather than instruction. Instantly he noticed how black the house inside and his smile shifted to a small frown at the realization of the dark interior of the house.

_The Uchiha's are out on another mission…_ He knew how difficult it had been for Estella in her younger years to come home to an empty house with only a simple note stating they hoped to be back in the morning. And still he knew it was hard on her knowing her parents risked death on a regular basis, but her fear was mixed with pride for Estella knew that her parents were serving the village in the most direct way possible. Daemon smiled at that last thought _she comes from such strong blood… _he thought to himself before he moved his hand to push open the tiny gate that stood between him and the front door of the manor. Estella turned her head at the sound of the creaking gate and approaching footsteps.

"Daemon…" she whispered turning to leave her room and moved towards the front of the house to answer the door. She twisted the handle and pulled it open before Daemon even knocked and see saw the look of surprise streak across his face for a moment before he softened his expression into a smile. The moonlight had caught her face, giving it an angelic glow against her raven hair and bright green eyes.

_Exquisite…_ Daemon thought to himself while his eyes seemed transfixed on her heavenly appearance.

"Do you have the instructions?" Estella asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

Daemon blinked, startled by her voice "y-yes, I do." He stuttered before he dug into his pockets to pull out a small scroll that contained the information on what they would endure on this mission. He looked up to see her smiling at him before she made her way down the dirt path, leaving him to stand on the porch.

Slowly Estella turned "…are you coming?" She asked, her voice almost teasing.

Daemon grinned "Psh." He retorted "You couldn't last out there without me." He said nonchalantly in joking matter.

Estella raised an eyebrow a smirk growing wide across her lips "Oh yeah?" She replied "I so happen to distinctly recall a certain someone needing rescuing this morning from a swarm of estrogen that seemed to have you helpless" she teased.

"Hey!" Daemon chuckled "that's not fair! Women are nuts! And it's not like I can just tell them to get lost! It'd make my father look bad!" Daemon pouted playfully at the Uchiha girl who gently shoved him aside while she laughed at his goofy expression.

"You're hopeless without me." Estella grinned, glancing up at the slightly older boy that was now walking next to her. He smiled down at her gently in silent admiration though his mind was spinning.

_I'm hopeless when I'm with you…'Stella._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**AN: I lied…I said I was going to limit myself to 2 uploads a week at most…**

**But on the plus side I think these two are adorable towards each other…and then there's the brooding mind of Estella…I wonder what decision she'll make in the end…and what are they going to do on this mission? Hmmm…stay tuned. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke gripped his fractured and bleeding arm, his body battered from the struggle at hand while he attempted to defend Sakura's unresponsive body. She had been knocked unconscious and without her healing power at his aid, his wounds continued to gush and sting while he attempted to block the pain from his mind. His eyes glowed with the power of his Sharingan while his thoughts raced, a trickle of blood streaming from his clenched jaw. He knew Sakura had been taken out first for a reason; her mask had been ripped from her face and lay in shattered pieces around her and their opponent was a group of familiar faces, at least to Sasuke.

"Crazy broad…" Sasuke growled his blood rich eyes darting around the shadowy scenery.

"Would you die for her…Sasuke..?" Came the sultry voice of the seductive female gone possessive. Quickly Sasuke turned to see his threat standing over his beloved blossom, stroking the pink strands of hair away from her fragile face. His face hardened and his eyes burned while he watched her caress Sakura's ivory cheek that had been dusted with the grime of battle. Slowly his foe looked up at him, her dark eyes glaring at him through her thick rimmed glasses, a smirk running across her feminine face before she rose from the ground, her ebony hair blowing in the gentle wind.

"Karin…" Sasuke spoke through a low rumble in his throat his face stern and cold.

"Answer the question!" Karin barked at the Uchiha but Sasuke refused to respond, he was not the type to cater to such behavior and Karin became aggravated. She pinned him against the tree, digging her Kunai into the rough bark inches from Sasuke's cheek, grazing his flesh gently with its smooth edges. Karin leaned in at the sight of the fresh liquid streaming from the Uchiha's face, flicking her tongue against the coppery fluid that stung her taste buds. "You will give me what I want…" she whispered into his ear before pressing her body against his and letting her hands wander while Sasuke cringed at her touch. He knew from the moment he saw her, she was not the same girl he had encountered so many years ago. She had bargained with her soul and traded her life for power just like he had done not so long ago; she was stronger but not unbreakable.

Consumed in Sasuke's presence it was no surprise that Karin never noticed the stirring Sakura behind her. Without warning Sakura's eyes flashed open and she sat up, gently holding her head while she released bouts of chakra in order to cure her of her unstable vision, she blinked once then twice until finally everything was clear. She then rotated her head in an effort to look for her husband who she quickly noticed was pre-occupied by the whence that had rendered her helpless. She could feel her body go rigid with anger and her brow furrow with disgust before she lunged for the whore whose 

hands were touching her husband in places only she was allowed. Without warning Sakura grabbed Karin by her waist and pulled her against her chest, the black metal of her Kunai placed firmly against her jugular.

"Move and I'll kill you…" Sakura's voice etched with hostility that unfortunately left Karin un phased. Her face filled with a sinister grin and before Sakura could counter her attack, Karin grabbed Sakura's forearm and bicep, twisting it in different directions till a crack confirmed the break, her cries of pain filling Karin with a deep satisfaction.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called to her, attempting to rush to her side only to have Karin block his path. Without much thought Sasuke raised his hand and struck with the back of his palm and wrist sending her skipping through the dirt a few yards away. When Sasuke reached Sakura she placed a firm, ungloved hand on his chest, a warm glow surrounding her fingers and palm while she watched Sasuke's wounds begin to heal a smile growing across her face. She healed him completely, even though he attempted to stop her in an effort to save some Chakra for herself but she refused.

"Use Chidori…" She grimaced, cradling her splintered arm, Sasuke eyes shifting to his Sharingan at the site of her excessive wound before he slowly turned to see Karin rising from the ground, dusting her white shirt of the rubble it had accumulated from her fall.

They had never made to their true destination that night for Karin had other plans. They had engaged in the current conflict with her out of sheer necessitate to save their lives yet somehow they had both become overwhelmed and Sasuke refused to believe that Karin's obsessive nature towards him was the only fuel to her new profound aggression. He stiffened his body; fresh chakra sending chills down his arms as it accumulated into his palms the sound of song birds chirping filled the air around them. Karin watched through now cracked lenses, unmoved by the stir of events and with a vigorous yell Sasuke lunged at the crazed woman, bracing for the impact that he was certain would send her back to the hell from which she came.

**OoOoOoO**

**AN: Just some stuff about Karin…in case you don't know who she is. Little is known about her thus far…but she's part of Nartuo Shippuden. I've been told her hair is red…but I've only seen it drawn black…so…if her color is wrong…please let me know. She was a loyal servant of Orochimaru and still stays loyal to him even after his death. Sasuke shows no true interest in her what so ever except to **

**use her to help him track down his brother, Itachi. Karin's only really known abilities are that she can track people without the use of Chakra. Not only can she tell you how many people are coming but she can differ them from person or animal. In my opinion she's totally obsessed with Sasuke and is only interested in the physical aspect of a relationship with him. At one point she even keeps one of Sasuke's ravaged bloody shirts and speaks of "ravishing" him in his sleep.**

**On a personal note if Kishimoto sticks Sasuke with Karin…and not Sakura…I will personally fly down to Japan from Texas and kick him in the balls. -**


	5. Chapter 5

Estella lazily pushed open the front door of her humble abode. The manor was still dark and she determined her parents had not yet returned from their mission. Slowly she turned to Daemon who was kind enough to walk her to her door. He looked so handsome against the fading moonlight and through the shadows she could see a glint of a smile flicker across his lips. He always seemed to be able to move her heart with the smallest of actions and she often wondered if he reciprocated her affection towards him. Their mission had been a success and Daemon held the stolen scroll delicately in his hands before it would soon be returned to his father's possession. They stared at the other, their gazes lingering for a moment to long and quickly she adverted eyes, the nights dwindling shadows covering the modest flush of color to her cheeks.

Estella knew in the back of her mind that her last name was forsaken under the breaths of praise she received. He father and her ancestors before her were all legends, some worthy of praise others worth of their names being lost in the sand of time. She knew the legend, heard the stories and read the history, her last name was no secret from her. She knew of her father's lost and ill guided ways, his power over the 6th Kyuubi and her father's plans to obliterate the Konoha village. She knew it all yet among the distain and mistakes, her father became a living legend worth the praise he deserved. For had it not been for his malice towards her deceased uncle, he never would have gained the power to save Konoha from the evil he inadvertently caused. Estella's face had become rigid yet her eyes vacant from the present as she stood in front of daemon while he raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Estella…" He said gently "are you alright?"

Taken back by the sound of his voice Estella jerked her mind back into place and forced a smile "Yes…I'm fine. Just a little tired…" she hummed before feeling Deamon's embrace around her body.

"You should get some sleep…" his voice soft in her ear.

"Get a room!!" a small yet maturing voice rang out from behind them and slowly Daemon shifted and turned to see the youngest of the Uchiha, Daisuke, smirking wildly at the two shinobi.

"Ne, Daisuke! How are you?" Daemon questioned before walking by the young boy and ruffling his hair.

"Meh…" responded Estella's younger brother before shrugging "can't complain." Daemon chuckled and smiled down at the young boy who was the spitting image of his Uchiha father before turning his gaze upon Estella.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Daemon said cheerfully before turning to leave. Estella watching him go until he was out of sight. Slowly she turned to face the door of the manor and gently slid it open, Daisuke running past her with eagerness to be home before stopping to slowly look at his sister, his expression troubled.

"Ne…'stella…are mom and dad not home yet?"

Estella could see her little brothers heart churn at the sight of the seemingly empty house and she slowly kneeled down to his level and embraced him in a hug.

"They'll be home soon, Daisuke. Don't worry." Her voice warm and reassuring to the younger nin.

OoOoOoOo

Daemon walked slowly down the dirt streets of Konoha, the sun rising gently over the horizon while all the shops began to open for their daily sales.

"_I'll tell her tonight!"_ He thought to himself _"I've got to tell her…I'll just live with regret if I never do…our lives…the way we live…we have to take advantage of every blissful moment and savor it…"_ His thoughts racked his mind while he lost in the translation of his thoughts while he walked along the familiar streets on the way back to his home, the faint sound of his mother's voice echoing in his ears.

"DAEMON!" Hinata cried, waving her arm frantically while she ran towards her sun that had surpassed her in height years ago. Slowly she saw her blond son raise his head, her frantic movements catching his attention immediately as he quickened his pace.

"Mother!" Daemon responded once he reached her "Mother, what's wrong? What happened?!" He placed his broad hand on his mothers delicate shoulders, attempting to calm her.

"Daemon, it's your father! He's been taken captive!!" Hinata cried, burying her face into her son's dusty uniform, his jaw clenched shut while he wrapped his arm around his fragile and distraught mother, plotting this unknown enemy's demise.

"_If they've taken father…"_ Daemon thought "_Then there is no doubt in my mind that they are strong, possibly even unbeatable. I must tell Sensei…she will know what to do…but first I must tend to mother…and keep her safe."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN: I'm a terrible person…but I got writers block…which never happens…and life has been hectic. But I'm back in full swing, prepare for updates. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Estella hummed quietly to herself while she delicately swept the front porch of the Uchiha manor, keeping a watchful eye of he

Estella hummed quietly to herself while she delicately swept the front porch of the Uchiha manor, keeping a watchful eye on her young brother, Daisuke and his avid training. He had just started at the Academy this morning and already he was determined to be the best in his class, just like his elder sister and father. Estella smiled gently while she watched him heave his last Kunai at the target, his blade going amiss and hitting the outskirts of the black and red marker.

Daisuke slumped to his knees, beads of sweat protruding from his brow while he attempted to catch his breath before he looked up at the tree he had riddled with metal, leaving the target untouched. His black eyes swirled and his brow furrowed before he stood up and sulked over to the old oak that had become his training canvas.

"You know…" Estella said casually as she walked up behind her younger brother. "I could help you if you'd like…" she smiled tenderly at her ten year old sibling who in return pinched out a grimace of a smile on his youthful face.

"Thanks…" He said; rather dishearten "I just wish…I had eyes like yours, Sister." Daisuke's voice nothing more than a whisper from what it normally was.

Estella felt her grin growing wide across her face and she slowly crouched down to his level giving him a gentle hug from behind. "It'll take time to develop a skilled Ninja eye…" She said, sounding as reassuring as possible.

"No." Daisuke retorted, rather mater-of-factly, Estella taken back by his sudden response as her younger brother turned to look at her square in her emerald eyes. "I want the red eyes that you and father have...I've seen them before…I hear you and father speak of them...when will I get them?"

Estella felt a lump surface to her throat and forced it back down before she spoke. "They will come when you are ready, Daisuke." She pulled her younger brother close to her heart and squeezed him tight. A part of her wanted her brother to grow and become stronger and be the best that he could be but apart of her wanted him to stay young and pure forever and distant from the cut-throat world of the Ninja-Way.

"'STELLA!" Daemon's voice rang out over the still afternoon air and at the sound of his frantic voice she quickly stood, her brow furrowed while her eyes scanned for the image attached to the familiar voice. " 'Stella!" Daemon cried out once more, Estella spotting him immediately and matched his rushed pace to meet him halfway.

"Daemon, what is it? What's wrong?" Estella questioned the out of breath Shinobi.

"It's…" He gasped "My Father...he's been taken hostage!"

Estella froze in her tracks, her mind running a thousand thoughts in slow motion while she attempted to sink in the horrifying information. The 6th had been taken into enemy territory and though her mind knew that the odds weren't just improbable, they were impossible, in the back of her mind she knew better. She knew that in order to capture the 6th it had to of been someone who could control the Nine Tails within him and though the secrets and truth of the Uchiha had been locked away and would die with the elders of the village, Estella knew better and had been taught better. She feared a lone survivor of the Uchiha clan had come back to seek their revenge. However there was only one that had been deemed "alive" that was outside of Konoha and his very name sent chills down her spine.

"_Madara…"_ she thought to herself before Daemon's words snapped her back to the present.

"Estella, come with me. I need you, we need to find Sensei! She'll know what to do!" Daemon shifted his weight on his heel and turned to leave.

"Daemon…" Estella called to him, her fists wound tight into her clothing while she clutched her skirt strings. Daemon stopped his advance in the opposite direction and slowly turned to look at the beautiful Uchiha. "My parents are still missing…"

"Come on, Estella." Daemon's voice much calmer while he gently placed both of his hands on her slender ivory shoulders, her piercing green eyes staring up into his mesmerizing Byakugan. "Sensei will know what to do." Estella nodded; swallowing the tears she could feel building in deepest ridges of her eyes before she followed Daemon to the one person who could guide them in the right direction.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tsunade-Sama

"Tsunade-Sama!!" Daemon bellowed before barreling through the ex-Hokage's door, Estella in tow.

"Hmp." She grinned at the sight of the Uzamaki boy. "It's amazing how much you're like your father, Daemon, just as brash and loud."

"Never mind all that!" Daemon snorted at his superior "we've got a damned serious situation on our hands!"

"I'm well aware of the situation, Daemon." Tsuande retorted her voice calm and cool "and were working on it." Tsuande watched Daemon's expression harden against her words.

"So that's it then, Sensei? That's the only explanation I get to my father's disappearance?!"

"Let me assure you, Daemon that we're doing everything in our power to locate your father and the Uchiha's. But as it stands the village is at risk of being attacked, we must prepare for all situations Daemon. I can't deploy all of my best Shinobi and black ops and leave the rest of the village defenseless."

"Then send us!" Estella cried, her posture almost threatening.

"Absolutely not!" Tsuande responded, her voice more harsh than the two young Shinobi were used to. "If the enemy was skilled enough to capture your father, Daemon then there's not doubt in my mind that they could take you both out with ease."

"YOU KNOW IT'S MADARA!" Estella's words escaped her before she could correct them and her eyes grew wide with fear at the realization of what she had let slip from her lips.

Deamon looked at her questionably "Madara..?"

"It's nothing, Daemon." Tsuande intervened, her amber eyes chalice at the young Uchiha girl. "Daemon…if I may have a word with Estella alone, please."

"If it's anything concerning my father then-"

"The situation is not up for debate, Uzamaki. Please leave the room." Tsuande's eyes shooting a serious glare matched with her bitter tone. Daemon's only protest being that of a stern expression before he turned to leave against his will. Tsuande watched the young Uzamaki boy leave the room, her gaze shifting to the raven haired vixen that stood before her.

"I'm surprised Estella, that you would let that name fall from you lips like the brick that it did." Tsuande laced her fingers and placed them upon her mouth, a twinge of a smirk curling in to the corners of her mouth.

"My apologizes, Sensei." Estella responded with a halfway bow.

"You really think its Madara…don't you..?" Tsuande responded her voice distant and her expression detached from the present day.

"I do, Sensei. I know the books say he died many years ago at my fathers hands…but-"

"He died once before…" Tsuande interrupted, her gaze shifting to the young girl who merely nodded in response.

"If that's the case…you know better than I, Sensei that I'm the only one who can stop him..." Estella watched her teachers face harden and her hands curl till her knuckles turned white.

"You're no where near your fathers level, Estella…don't be so cocky."

"What if Kakashi and Shikamaru-Sama joined us?" Estella responded, a twinge of hope sparking in her jade eyes.

"I…" Tsuande's sentence trailed along with her thoughts before she sat back in her chair, running her polished fingers through her golden hair. "I'm at the end of my rope, Estella…I'd never be able to live with myself if you and Daemon…"

"Not an option. We won't give them the chance, Sensei." Estella responded, her voice over zealous for added reassurance.

"Then I have no choice, you, Daemon, Shikimaru and Kakashi will mobilize first thing tomorrow morning. I will take Daisuke into my care in your absence. Relay this information to Daemon…" Tsuande's expression was gentle, yet first and Estella accepted her orders with so much internal enthusiasm she feared that she might burst. Her stomach lurched with anticipation and fear and she quickly left the office of the ex-hokage turned Sensei, nearly smacking Daemon with the door in her hasty exit.

"What happened?" Daemon questioned his comrade; his eyes seemingly blank eyes cloudy with discontent.

"We mobilize first thing in the morning with Kakashi and Shikamaru." Estella happily reported, pieces of her charcoal hair falling from its tie to frame her face.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**AN: I figured I would update twice this week to make up for my lack of updates earlier on. Lol. Well…I know I answered one question and that was who the hell was their Sensei. I figured Tsuande would be the best candidate to train the "next generation" seeing as how she's the last remaining Sanin, I figured she'd be the only one who could really handle Sasuke and Naruto's children aside from Kakashi. But lets face…Kakashi was the obvious answer. Lol. I hope you all enjoy this story thus far. Please Review : - )**


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke groaned gently against the anguish he was feeling, his dark eyes slowly opening to scan his dim surroundings. From what he could tell, he had been captured and been placed inside what appeared to be a cave of sorts. He concluded that he was hanging from the stone by his wrists, which were placed above his head while his feet were shackled to the wall a few feet off the ground.

"Damn…" He muttered through a half clenched jaw before his memories took him back to the last thing he remembered. "Sakura!" Frantically, his eyes darted around the room only to land upon the pink haired black-op that rested a few feet away, shackled in the same position. Sasuke sighed a breath of relief, at least his beloved was here and alive. _"What the hell happened…" _he thought to himself while he desperately tried to recall the battle that had led to their unfortunate circumstance.

"I see you're awake, Sasuke-Kun…" A sultry voice echoed from the deep shadows, imposing upon the Uchicha's thought process. Slowly the owner of the spoken words emerged from the shadows, her thick rimmed glasses glinting off the dim light that illuminated the dreary surroundings.

"Karin…" Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth and a partial growl.

"I'm still flattered you remember me, Sasuke-Kun…" Karin responded, her words girlishly flirtatious while she placed a slender hand against his bare and battered chest. "I was worried that after all these years you would have forgotten me." Sasuke cringed at her unholy touch, her clammy skin bringing back the grotesque memories he had longed suppressed from when he was young and power hungry, till now.

"What's going on?! Who the hell are you working for?!" Sasuke demanded, his only response a firm backhand from his ex Orochimaru counterpart.

"I will not be talked to so hastily by the likes of a prisoner." Karin barked, her eyes swirling with distain at her long lost love interest, her face slowly softening. "Besides…" Her voice now non-chalant "everything will reveal itself in due time, no need to spoil anything. But I'm pretty sure…" Karin hesitated before finishing her sentence while she moved to leave her new prisoners "that it's someone you'll be very surprised to meet."

"You're still full of the same shit, Karin." Sasuke said through a low growl in his throat, a smirk twitching into the corners of his mouth while he watched her expression stiffen against his words before she departed the room. Silence filled the stagnant air around him that reeked of sulfur and death, his cuts stinging against the sweat that slowly began to bead on his body. Sasuke hung his head in weary defeat while his mind raced to find a solution to free himself and Sakura but a miniscule groan brought him back to the present. "Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, his words dry and scratchy against his throat and he truly began to wonder how long he had been out. "Sakura, are you awake?" He turned his head as much as he could to get a glimpse of the blushed haired Anbu Black Op who released a more distinct groan and shifted her head slightly upward.

"What happened?" She mumbled through dry, cracked lips. Bits of her pink hair had become matted with dirt and blood and dried against her porcelain face while her now murky green eyes attempted to focus on her surroundings. "Where am I?" Her words soft and bleak compared to her normal voice.

"I'm not sure..." Sasuke responded, his eyes still transfixed on his wife that quickly picked her head up in attempt to find the familiar voice.

"Sasuke?" Sakura responded, her eyes darting frantically around the room before she finally twisted her neck as best she could to take in the image of her shackled and disadvantaged husband "Sasuke..." She could feel a smile creep up into the corners of her mouth and tears glisten through her eyes. Despite their currant conditions, she found joy in the fact that they had both made it out alive and were together, at least for now.

"Karin is here…" Sauske proceeded to try and explain what he knew to Sakura, which wasn't much.

"Is she a captive?" Sakura quickly retorted.

"I don't believe so...whoever is behind all of this...I'm almost certain she's working for them." Sasuke eyes swirled against the dark surroundings, the dim lighting catching the glint of his red Sharigan. "Sakura...can you break the shackles with your strength?"

"I can try..." Sakura responded, her eyes quickly closing to go into a meditative state while she attempted to raise her charka level, only to have her advances brutally halted by inhumane bouts of electricity. Her cries filled the room and lingered in the air before fading, her body falling limp against the shackles that held her and Sasuke captive.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke cried, his blood boiling and charka rising quickly at the sight of her anguish before he quickly regained control in an effort to not suffer the same state. He watched her hang there for a moment, her muscles twitching from the electricity she endured before her body lurched forward and she regurgitated what little she had in her stomach. "Sakura! Answer me, damn it!"

"Uh..." She groaned, coughing from her verbal bowl movement. "I'm..." she stuttered "I'm fine..." Slowly she raised her head to lean it back against the cold stone wall, her eyes shut in an effort to keep the room from spinning. "They're Chakra induced..." She proceeded to say "you'll have to try and overpower them with your Chakra...it's the only way we'll be able to break them. However...there's a possibility that they just absorb what you put out...they're might not be a way to crack them from the outside..."

"Is there a way to tell?" Sasuke quickly asked only to receive a head shake from Sakura.

"Not that I know of..." She responded bleakly.

"Then there's only one way to find out..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN: I hope this chapter was as interesting to read as it was to write. I had fun with the dialogue here. I hope all others enjoy! Please Review: grin: **


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake-Up Nine Tails!" The harsh yet feminine voice bellowed at the blond Hokage before striking him with bouts of electricity.

"GAH!" Naruto cried from the electricity that ran through his veins. His eyes dilating as the nine tails began to show its face through the pain the Uzamaki Hokage endured. Slowly the discomfort left his body and he was reduced to his mortal state, coughing against his restraints while a small trickle of blood escaped from his strained jaw, his breath unsteady and forced while he attempted to regain control.

"That's better…" Karin hissed while a gleam of amusement filled her eyes.

"Where am I?!" Naruto barked, pulling against his restraints his blue eyes flickering with distain while he studied the face that stood before him. "I know you...how I could possibly forget." His muscles relaxed and a sense of cocky arrogance filled his voice "Sakura beat the snot out of you when you came to Konoha with Sasuke to destroy the leaf village." Naruto's lips forming a mischievous smirk at the conclusion of his sentence, Karin's dark eyes shifting into a cold stare.

"Watch your tongue, Uzamaki. You might contain the Nine-Tails but I have no problem beating some respect into you." Karin slowly raised her hand in mid sentence and as she finished her statement she quickly brought it around in an effort to silence the 6th Hokage, only to have her momentum halted by a second hand.

"Come now, sweet love…" The sultry voice cooed into Karin's ear from the shadows. "We mustn't be too hasty...go and tend to your other duties." Nartuo watched with a mixture of confusion and disgust creased into his brow. He could see Karin go weak against this unforeseeable voice before she shot Naruto one final glare and promptly left the room. "My apologizes, Uzamaki, Naruto. Karin is a good servant but a brash servant none the less." A tall and cloaked figure shifted through the unsteady light, never fully exposing himself to the blond haired Nin.

"Who the hell are you?! What's going on?!" Naruto's booming voice bounced along the cave walls while he pulled on his restraints in an effort to free himself, the cold metal digging into his skin and bruising his pale flesh.

"All will reveal itself in due time…" The unknown voice spoke to Naruto one last time before a click of a door closing filled the stagnant air and the blond Nin was left in the darkness to ponder his circumstance.

"Son a bitch!! Let me the hell out of here!" Naruto screamed, tugging harder than before on the metal plates that had bound him to the cold limestone wall. His body heaved, his fangs bared against a clenched jaw and his breathing was heavy. He'd find a way out of this hell whole and kill the bastards who put him here if it was the last thing he did. Naruto's thoughts continued to race against his mind in an effort to escape his circumstance alive. The shekels, he had determined, where Chakra induced so calling upon his inner power was out of the question. _"If only Sakura were here…she'd break through these damn things easy…" _He thought to himself, a small smile creeping across his face. _"Sakura…Sasuke…I wonder if they are looking for me as Sakura and I looked for Sasuke so many years ago…" _Naruto let his mind wonder to the younger years that were not so long ago as they seemed. Sakura with her long hair, Sasuke with his cocky attitude and Naruto with his brash behavior it was hard to believe they were all married with children of their own now. But as Naruto's mind lingered in the past a familiar cry brought him back to the present reality.

"Sasuke?" Naruto jerked his head up to listen to the familiar cry that seemed mixed with pain and determination. "SASUKE!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**AN: I am sorry I did not update sooner…I hope you all like where this is going…please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Estella slowly filled her Kunai holders with the proper blades and diligently wrapped her forearms and the top of her right thigh. Her raven hair hung gently around her face and brushed her ivory shoulders that were partially exposed against a black tank top. She studied the reflection that stared back at her, her own face seeming almost unfamiliar. She had never really seen such a stern expression on her face, nor felt as powerful as she did now all the while her green orbs swirling to the tainted red that her last name had given her. Gently she pulled back her shoulder length hair into a neatly tied pony tail, bit of her layered hair still falling in her face as they were to short to be contained.

"You're leaving again...aren't you?" Came the miniscule voice of Daisuke, Estella's younger brother. Estella could feel a forced smile crease across her lips against the heart wrenching feeling she had in her chest at the sound of her little brothers heart broken voice at the sight of his elder sister in her mission gear. She turned to greet his watery black eyes and tear stained cheeks, his tiny hands balled into the tightest fists he could manage. "Why must I always be left alone?! Where are mother and father?! Where are they, 'Stella? Where?! I don't want to stay here with Tsuanda-Sama! I refuse, I-" Daisuke's verbal protest was brutally cut short by his older sisters embrace as she fell to her knees and wrapped up the seven year old in the strongest embrace she could fathom without crushing his still fragile body. She could feel the silent tears escape her eyes, exposing her true feelings on how she felt. She knew how Daisuke felt, for it wasn't so long ago that Estella was left alone with a caretaker while their parents went to attend to the duty the had sworn by.

"I'm going to find them, Daisuke." Estella whispered softy into Daisuke's ear before pulling him back to stare at his heartbroken face, Estella forcing another smile in an effort to comfort the younger Uchiha. "I'm not going to lie to you, Daisuke...I think something has happened to mother and father...and that's why I have to go find them. Daemon will be coming to, his father is missing aswell...Lady Tsuande will take good care of you." Estella leaned in and kissed Daisuke's tiny forehead, ruffling his onyx hair. "Please stay here...and behave, I'll return I promise." Estella stood slowly and moved to leave, turning her head one final time to look at her brother who stood unmoved in the middle of the living room and Estella felt her heart break for the very first time in her 18 years of existence before she forced herself out the door to greet Daemon.

"Are you okay, 'Stella?" Deamon was quick to ask as his eyes observed a stray tear fall from one of her green eyes, Estella turning quickly in an attempt to hide the glistening droplet the betrayed her.

"I'm fine..." She replied quickly, wiping any other tears that might escape only to feel the strong yet comforting hand of Daemon on her small shoulder.

"Hey..." He cooed, turning her gently to face him. His white eyes baring deep into her inner most emotions "We'll find them..." Daemon smiled wholesomely and Estella found herself weak against her self control as she allowed herself to fall into his broad chest and bury her face in his shirt and inhale the scent of his presence down into the depths of her soul while she silently let what tears she had left roll down her ivory cheeks.

"Daemon..." Estella's voice cracked against her emotional discomfort but Daemon silenced her by pulling her deeper into his chest, holding her tight and afraid to let her go. He loved her so and he knew the anguish she was enduring between her parents and her younger brother. And though Ninja's were never supposed to show their feelings, he found it foolish and his father had always taught him to lead with his heart not the books. He wanted Estella to feel strong for embracing her fear and he felt blessed to experience her rare tears, as much as it pained him to see her in such pain.

"Come..." Daemon said softly with a loving smile, pulling Estella back to stare into her now watery green eyes. "We must leave...Kakashi and Shikamaru are waiting for us." Estella merely smiled bleakly and nodded in agreement and in a mere blink, they vanished, determined to find their parents and the answers that would change their lives forever.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**AN: I'm kind of sad…no reviews for the past couple of chapters. Do I suck? I know the chapters are short, and I apologize…but I try and update often to make up for it. Much Luv!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Geeze it's about time you showed up..." Shikamaru grumbled at the younger nin that stood before him.

"Our apologizes, Shikamaru-Sama." Daemon's voice softer and lower pitched as he bowed gently at his superior, Shikamaru folding his hands across his chest before he went to respond.

"I guess it doesn't much matter though, Kakashi still hasn't graced me with his presence yet. He's such a pain in the –"

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi piped up, a thin layer of smoke rolling through the trees before dissipating. Much like Tsuande, Kakashi had not aged at all. Still tall in stature with his silver hair and one good eye he still resembled much of the same appearance that Estella had seen in an old photograph of "Squad Seven" when their parents were young and restless. "So, what's the good word Daemon, Estella?"

"Tsuande gave us orders to team with the two of you in an effort to find the 6th Hokage and the Uchiha." Deamon proceeded to enlighten his two superiors on the situation at hand.

"Have we got any clues as to who would have taken them and where?" Shikamru was quick to question.

"The 6th Hokage is no surprise that someone would be after him but how they managed it is another question that plagues my mind...and the Uchiha's disappearance is nothing short of concerning." Kakashi responded, his mind deep in thought while the possibilities began to swirl through his eyes.

"Kakashi, do you think their scent is still strong enough to track?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hm...Perhaps for Kiba and Akamaru."

"Do we have time to send for him?" Daemon was quick to interrupt, his eyes and body filled with anxiousness to continue on with the mission with all the necessary elements on their side.

Kakashi eyed the young Uzamaki boy, genuinely surprised at much he looked like his father and though he had seen Daemon many times before Kakashi never really stopped to study him.

"I believe Pakkun will do for this mission." Kaksashi replied, a puff of smoke forming almost instantionsly and vanishing as quick as it came to reveal the ever legendary Pakkun.

"That always did kinda creep me out..." Shikamaru sneered under his breath.

"What's up, Kakashi?" Pakkun questioned his gruff voice a little scratchy from the years past.

"We're looking for the Uchiha and the 6th. They've gone missing, can you track the scent?"

In what seemed liked minutes only took Pakkun seconds to track down the proper scent that would lead them to where the 6th had been taken against his will. Estella could feel her heart lurching out of her chest with ever push that she made off of a tree branch, staying right on Deamon's heels and the rest of the established team.

"When we arrive we'll have Shikamaru asses the situation and from there devise and accurate plan to execute." Kakashi spoke over his shoulder at the two younger nin who nearly nodded in compliance.

"WATCH OUT!" Came the alarmed voice of Pakkun almost seconds to late as a loud thud and a crack of what resembled thunder roared through the forest and echoed through the trees while dust and splintered wood cascaded around the leaf ninja.

"Son of a bitch!" Shikamaru growled, taking a firm fighting stance. "What the hell was that?!"

"Stay close! Form a circle!" Kakashi ordered, the dust slowly settling around them to reveal a cloaked figure that stood in front of him. Clothed in red, with a robe that brushed the ground there was no mistaking where this menace had originated from. "Akatsuki..."

"You gotta be kiddin me, I thought all those guys were dead!" Shikamaru gawked in awe at the sight that stood before him.

"Apparently that's what we get for thinking, Scatter!" Kakashi quickly ordered, the other Ninja doing as instructed but a moment to late. The member of Akatsuki had taken in its first victim with his eyes and as Estella parted and bounded into the trees to get a better aerial perimeter the hellish creature followed her with much enthusiasm. Her green eyes shifted as she looked over her shoulder to see the cloaked figure hot on her trail, the sharigan shining brightly against her raven hair. Quickly she twisted her body around in mid flight, grabbing her pursuer by the forearms as he neared her and with her Amazon strength, flung him into the canopy where she swiftly met him with a solid Amazon punch to his jaw that sent him flying back to earth, causing the ground to shift and quake into a mid sized crater where their enemy had landed. Estella was quick to follow, landing smoothly in a crouching position before slowly rising to stand her eyes gleaming with inner hatred that was now making its presence known.

Steadily she walked to the crater she had made and mercifully reached inside to pull out what the hole contained all the while the male ninja stood by in awe, completely allowing her to take hold of situation at hand. Mercilessly she grabbed the member of Akatsuki and drug him against the ground, parts of him still conscious while she slammed him up against a tree.

"TALK!" She barked at him, her grip deadly around his throat. "Talk or I'll crush you…" she growled, tightening her grip still she felt him gag under her strength but all she received for her chalice attitude was nothing more than mere chuckle and the faint voice of Kakashi warning her before she was forcefully pulled away and covered by Kakashi while a small explosion enveloped the forest. Slowly Kakashi rose off of the young Uchiha girl, parts of his clothes singed from the minor explosion that occurred. "What the hell was that?!" Estella was quick to question, her temper getting the best of her.

"I see you've inherited all parts of your parents, Estella, no doubt about that...but all the same, next time let's try to get information out of them before they decide to spontaneously combust." Kakashi's voice rather non-chalant.

"Kakashi!" Shikamaru beckoned from the pile of remains, slowly pulling out a scratched piece of metal. Kakashi turned and walked toward the intelligent Nin who was studying to plate before showing it to Kakashi. "Look familiar to you?" Shikamaru questioned him gently, Kakashi's eyes going somber at the sight of emblem that had been imbedded into the thing silver plate as memories flooded his brain.

"Pain..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oooo plot points and stuff...I hope this is getting good for everyone. Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pain

"Pain?" Estella was quick to question the name, Kakashi turning to look at her now gentle face almost alarmed at her soft features after such a violent episode.

"Nevermind..." Kakashi retorted, swift fully shoving the partially broken plate into his pocket. "I'll tell you both more about the situation once we find a place to camp for the night for now we need to put as much distance behind us." The three other Nin stared at one another for a mere moment before following their leader in pursuit of the 6th Hokage, all the while their movements being monitored without their knowledge.

"Interesting..." a slimy yet smooth voice hissed from the shadows near by, their yellow eyes burning from their dim cover, while another set of eyes watched with them. "Report back to our lord..." Hissed one voice to the other "he should be pleased with this information..." Slowly the other occupant left, leaving the owner of the slimy voice to monitor the group of Leaf Ninja on his own.

**OoOoO**

Night came sooner than expected for the group of four and luckily it didn't take them long to find a spot to camp comfortably. Lazily the four of them made for bed, Estella gently rolling out her bed mat against the lush the grass that surrounded a peaceful lake under the waxing moonlight.

"Estella..." Kakashi spoke gently to the young Uchiha girl who quickly shifted her eyes to look upward at her superior that stood over her. She rose suddenly, looking steadily into his one visible eye, her green eyes dancing with curiosity while the older nin studied her face. "Good work today, you've got a lot of potential." His words came with ease and as quickly as he came he left, leaving Estella to stand in a wave of satisfaction while she felt the blood from her feet rise all the way to her face, Shikamaru catching a glimpse at her flustered rose colored cheeks.

"Tch...Women..." was all Shikamaru replied with Daemon standing near by watching the whole thing unfold. He felt his jaw tighten and his grip around his bed matt stiffen at the sight of her flushing for that _dirty old man_, or so he thought.

"_What the hell is Estella doing getting all blushed by Kakashi...she only blushes with me…she doesn't-no! No way Estella has a thing for Kakashi, he's like, older than her dad! He could be her grandpa, Grandpa Kakashi! That's what I should call him..." _ Yet still despite his efforts to rid his mind of the seemingly disturbing visual of Estella and Kakashi, his mind could not dispose to the images that seemed to have invaded his mind and once the others had settled into their slumber, he'd reassure himself.

It wasn't long till the sounds of two full grown snoring men filled the air and Daemon had his chance. With ease he cloaked himself as none other than Kakashi himself, leaving a Shadow clone to rest in his bed while he ventured out on his twisted endeavor. Quickly and quietly he approached Estella's bed, gently placing a hand on her shoulder with her eyes flying open and Daemon gently placing a soft hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Kakashi-Sama?" Estella whispered, glancing over at Daemon's bed that seemed occupied by the blond haired boy, her view skillfully blocked by Kakashi to see if Shikamaru and the real Kakashi were still sound asleep.

"Can I have a word, Estella?" Daemon spoke through Kakashi's lips, Estella merely nodding while she quietly escaped from her bed her mind freezing as she felt her superiors hand lace with hers. They walked together down to the lake side; the whole time Estella thanking the stars for their dim light to hide her rouge face. There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Daemon spoke, not used to speaking through a cover on his face as Kakashi does. "Estella...I wanted to let you know, I think you're beautiful."

Estella felt her stomach fly into her throat at the sound of who she believed to be Kakashi's confession, her voice cracking as she forced out a response. "You...you do?"

"Yes..." Daemon replied through Kakashi's lips, leaning in closer to her angelic face and slowly pulling down the piece of cloth that covered his superior's lips. He saw Estella shy away almost instantly, but he was persistent and continued to peruse a kiss from the young Uchiha girl and almost unexpectedly, he felt her lips brush his and then seal together in an assertive lip lock that caused his heart to shatter. But as quickly as she kissed him, she broke the trance and pulled away vigorously.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sama..." Was all the said before she rose quickly and ran away to gather what was left of her dignity and composure, leaving Deamon in his heart sick state.

"You stupid girl!" Estella screamed at herself far enough away from where anyone could hear you. "Why did you kiss him, why?! I'm such an idiot! I'll never forgive myself now..." She breathed deep, and thumped her head against the trunk of an old oak tree. "Stupid..." She sighed heavily and leaned her head against the rough bark and stared deep into the night sky that contained to heavenly answers for her current dilemma. "How the hell I'm going to get through this..?"


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto hissed and spat, his vocal cords straining under his vicious growl at the sound of her cherished friend and comrade i

Naruto hissed and spat, his vocal cords straining under his vicious growl at the sound of her cherished friend and comrade in anguish.

"SASUKE!" He cried in hopes that his call would be returned but alas he heard nothing but the constant cry of the Uchiha. "Son of a bitch..." Naruto growled, his eyes dilating as his charka began to fuse with the daemon beast that lay beneath him. Streams of cosmic orange and yellow began to flow from his pores while his eyes flashed from their natural indigo blue to a hellish red that craved the blood of his foes. Almost instantly the charka induced restraints began to react against the massive amounts of energy that the nine tailed beast began to generate. Electricity devoured his body that flexed vigorously against his restraints, his mortal veins bulging in protest to what the devil fox had in store for his human prison. "GAAAAH!" Naruto cried, pushing against the shekels that bound him to the limestone that held him prisoner. With ease the metal gave way to the power that engulfed them, cracking before finally shattering to the ground. Naruto landed firmly in the crouching position his muscles rippling against the dim lighting that glinted off his sweat drenched skin. "Sasuke..." He whispered through heavy breaths his human mentality regaining control of the beast within him. Naruto rose slowly, his now bitter eyes scanning the area for any kind of exit his eyes firmly landing upon a glint of light coming from a crack in the limestone prison. The blond hokages expression shifted into an amused smirk as he took a stride towards the light. Out of instinct he placed two hands firmly on the wall and felt for any kind of abrasion that would hint some sort of escape. Roughly ten minutes passed before his hands finally landed on something that felt like a switch. Without hesitation he flipped it and no sooner did an alarm sound for a prisoner escape. "Shit..." Naruto growled taking a step backwards into his fighting stance while he awaited the enemy to show themselves.

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke halted his efforts of an escape at the sound of the alarm sounding, his chiseled body going limp against the metal restraints that refused to break against his best efforts.

"Sasuke..." Sakura hummed at the sight of her weakened husband, the room flashing with red at the presence of the alarm her eyes growing wide with surprise at the sight of a miniscule smirk folding into his lips.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear before lifting his head to meet her gaze with Sharigan eyes and reattempting an escape. His charka erupted from his body, electricity meeting electricity his cries filling the air once again before the charka induced metal finally cracked and shattered to the ground, the raven haired Uchiha falling to his knees before rising to free the pink haired Anbu. "Do you have enough Chakra left, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned Sakura, his voice sultry with concern.

"Yes." She said reassuringly before placing her gloves over her bruised hands and wrists.

"We've got to find Naruto." Sasuke's voice going stern while his eyes shifted to his most powerful Sharigan that his brother had blessed him with "I'll be damned if they take all three of alive..." Sasuke hissed before a rush of white light flooded their prison as the door to freedom flew open, Sasuke and Sakura immediately forming a defensive stance.

"Security Bre-" the guard attempted to call into the radio only for his mouth to meet the Amazon strength of Sakura, his mouth caving inward at the force she inflicted on the unsuspecting guard as her and Sasuke made a break for it. They eliminated any obstacle that got in their way in their attempt to find their comrade and friend.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" A familiar voice filled their ears, Sasuke's face growing stern.

"Move, Karin!" Sasuke barked at the unwanted female, his charcoal eyes diverted at the sight and sound of a minor explosion that erupted behind her. Dust and rubble soiled the air before finally settling to expose a shirtless and rather irritated Naruto.

"Nartuo!" Sakura cried with glee at the sight of her loving friend whose expression quickly changed at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto responded, Karin's face growing sour at the sight of the blond hokage.

"So be it..." Karin growled, slapping her hands together to call upon the forces of her artificial power her great leader had given her. Without hesitation the floor beneath them gave way and quickly crumbled leaving Karin to watch the Leaf Ninja to fall below to the depths of which he lay, waiting. For what felt like an eternity they fell into abysmal darkness before finally landing abruptly on hard earth, kicking up dust in their presence.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto screeched, looking upward into the darkness from which they fell. "That's rotten bitch..." he growled, clenching his hands into tight fists until they turned blue.

"Where are we?" Sakura questioned, her eyes scanning the dim lighting until Sasuke became a human lantern while he looked around. They all became silent at the sight that lay before them, Sakura quickly growing pale as an unholy smell consumed her senses.

"What is this place..?" Naruto's eyes becoming hazy at the thousands of skeletons that lay before them.

"It's some kind of catacomb..." Sasuke whispered while he took in the images that lay before him.

"Precisely..." Came an identifiable voice from the shadows, causing the three leaf ninja to form a circle to protect themselves from all angels.

"Whose there?!" Naruto commanded an answer "show yourself!" he demanded, never expecting much of a response.

"As you wish..." The distant voice responded before a cloaked figure protruded from the shadows and into what little lighting the room contained, slowly pulling back the cloak to expose an all too familiar face. Naruto's face became fierce at the sight of their opponents familiarity, his fangs digging into a clenched jaw he spoke the name he thought he'd never utter again.

"...Pain..."

**OoOoOoO**

**Thanks to all those for all the hits on this story, I really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun could not have risen any sooner for the Uchiha girl and Uzamaki boy

The sun could not have risen any sooner for the Uchiha girl and Uzamaki boy. Daemon and Estella both slept little that night while their mind raced at the events that had unfolded. Estella cursed herself inside and out for kissing who she believed to be Kakashi when truly her heart burned for her comrade, Daemon. At the sight of the breaking sun Estella quickly sat up and began packing in hopes that her movements would wake her two other team mates, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Damn..." Shikiamru grumbled at the sound of Estella throwing her things hastily into her bag, looking at her with one eye from his bed mat.

"Eagar to get going, aren't we?" Kakashi chimed to Estella who immediately flushed at the sight of his presence.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-Sama." Estella stumbled over her words while her hands fumbled through her bag in an attempt to gather all of her belongings, Kakashi raising an eyebrow at her peculiar behavior while Deamon fumed near by.

"Estella!" Deamon called, his voice hinting hostility as he walked towards the raven haired vixen. He saw her lift her head at the sound of her name and the familiar voice, only to greet a firm hand around her forearm as Daemon clasped his fingers around her ivory skin. "Forgive me, Kakashi-Sama. I'll be right back." And just like that, Estella was dragged away into the woods by the one person she didn't mind being alone with.

Daemon had always been slightly hasty, a trait he had gained from his father, no doubt but the thoughts that played inside his head were torture to his gentle soul. He had to know how she felt; he had to know if she cared for Kakashi, he had to know...if she loved him. He dragged her behind him, Estella doing her best to keep up with his quick pace and getting aggravated quickly by his short tone.

"Daemon, let go!" Estella scorned, ripping her arm out of his grasp when they reached the small thicket she had visited not only a few hours ago. She rubbed her arm gently where had gripped it so firmly and glared at him sternly "geeze..." she moaned, only to feel his hands gently fall upon her shoulders and press her back against a tree.

"Estella..." Deamon whispered, hanging his head before raising his white eyes to stare deep into her green orbs. "I need to know something." He could see the color rising to her ivory cheeks and her body tense with anticipation. Estella felt like she was going to vomit, or die or both. Her heart instantly began to race and she could feel his emotions rush through her like a tidal wave. She couldn't do this, she wouldn't do this, not now not when so much was at stake, she couldn't spill her heart to the one person who deserved.

"_No Daemon...please don't ask me...not now…"_ She begged him inside of her mind to stop his lips from forming the words. She could tell he was nervous but brave all the same as he leaned into her, closer than they had ever been before as her tender breasts met his firm chest and he whispered the four small words that could shatter her world.

"Do you love me..?" Daemon's voice was no louder than the gentle breeze yet the sentence shot through Estella's ears like a rifle shot. Out of shock she pushed him away and attempted to make a break for it but Daemon anticipated her reaction and held her against his solid body out of her protest.

"How can you ask me something like that in a time like this?!" Estella cried, the tears she had been fighting spilled over onto her cheeks as she slammed her fists into his chest while Daemon continued to hold her tight. "Are you stupid or something?! How can I-How can I-" Estella was losing her tongue along with her energy as she slowly gave way to his embrace and fell into his cotton shirt and buried her face as deep as she could. "...how could I not...Daemon..." The Raven haired girl replied through the ruffles of his clothing, her response causing the Uzamaki boy to pull her away and stare at her fragile face that was red and soiled with tears. He studied her face for a moment to see if she had meant what she said but Estella hung her head against his gaze. "I've always loved you, Deamon...but the life we live, the way we are...we can't-"

Deamon hushed her with the touch of his finger to his rose tinted lips and tilted her head up, a smile broad across his face. "Yes...we can, Estella." He smiled at her a moment longer before leaning in to kiss her tender mouth. He was simple at first, soft and gentle before he protruded his tongue and grazed it along her bottom lip to ask her permission to explore her. She accepted without hesitation and suddenly the circumstances of last night melted into oblivion as they embraced each other in the passion they both shared. He roamed around her supple mouth while his hands explored the curvature of her waste and down to her hips, till he became bold and began to drift toward her breasts only to have his movement halted as Estella broke the kiss and looked at him deviously.

"Not yet..." She whispered, gently wrapping her arms around him allowing Daemon to hold her in a soft embrace.

"Estella..." Daemon spoke tenderly, squeezing her gently before pushing her back to stare into her beautiful eyes. "Will..." he swallowed, not certain what he was nervous about. "Will you, I mean...can I..." He cursed himself under his breath and he caught the hint of a giggle escape Estella's lips before he pushed the words from his throat to his lips and outward. "Will you be girlfriend?" He watched her smile grow wide across her face and her light up with genuine happiness before she responded with a subtle kiss.

"Yes, Daemon I will."

**OoOoO**

**YAY! It finally happened! Thanks for the hits on this story. Please Review if you Can!**


End file.
